memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Shuttlepod 1 (2151)
| registry = 1 | owner = United Earth | operator = Starfleet | status = Destroyed | datestatus = 2154 }} Shuttlepod 1 (2154)}} Shuttlepod 1 was an United Earth that was in service with Starfleet in the mid-22nd century, attached to . In April of 2151, Shuttlepod 1 and her sister ship Shuttlepod 2 were parked alongside each other in Enterprise s launch bay while the vessel's commanding officer, Jonathan Archer, and Vulcan science officer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, briefed an away team. The team consisted of those two plus Ensigns Hoshi Sato and Travis Mayweather, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, and Commander Charles Tucker III. The officers left the starship in Shuttlepod 1 and used it to travel to the surface of Rigel X, a planet in the Rigel system that was prone to snowstorms. After the away team parked the craft on the landing deck above a trade complex, all the officers left the pod. Later, Reed and Mayweather returned to the craft. When the other members of the away team exited the complex, they tried to return to Shuttlepod 1 but had difficulty finding the craft. They were then attacked by Suliban, but eventually made it back to the shuttlepod. As the Suliban continued to fire at the craft, Mayweather piloted Shuttlepod 1 back to Enterprise with a damaged starboard thruster. ( ) The following month, Archer, Reed and Sato headed from Enterprise to an Axanar cargo ship using Shuttlepod 1. Once the shuttlepod arrived near its destination, it twisted so that its roof met with a hatch on the Axanar craft's hull and docked with the alien vessel. The crafts remained connected while the away team boarded the ship and separated once the team had returned to Shuttlepod 1, which subsequently ferried the team back to Enterprise. The shuttlepod later returned to the Axanar ship with Archer, Tucker, Sato, and Doctor Phlox. On the journey back to Enterprise, Captain Archer used the shuttlepod's communications system to contact the starship and speak with T'Pol. After she complied with the captain's instruction to extend Enterprise s docking arm, Shuttlepod 1 maneuvered to rendezvous with the arm. However, as Enterprise was under attack, the vibrations of weapons colliding with the starship's hull caused Shuttlepod 1 to disconnect from the docking arm. The shuttlepod was eventually lifted into the starship's launch bay and safely returned to Enterprise. ( ) Shuttlepod 1 was used to transport a landing party to the remains of the colony on Terra Nova. The landing party, except Malcolm Reed, was forced to withdraw back into the pod and leave the planet when it was attacked by a group of Novans armed with projectile weapons. Later, the pod was used to transport the two Novans Jamin and Nadet aboard Enterprise and back to the planet. When Shuttlepod 1 landed on the surface of Terra Nova, the ground ruptured and the pod fell several meters deep inside an underground cave. ( ) In June of 2151, Captain Archer, Trip Tucker, and Sub-commander T'Pol used Shuttlepod 1 to visit the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem on an unnamed planet. They used the landing platform near the monastery, connected via a with the building. ( ) It was used by Malcolm Reed and Travis Mayweather to land on Archer's Comet where they built up a drilling rig to retrieve a core sample. Due to the caused explosion, the rotational axis of the comet changed and dawn began too early on the comet. When Mayweather powered the thrusters of Shuttlepod 1, it crashed into the ice and fell several meters deep under the surface. In an attempt to retrieve the shuttlepod by using the grapplers, the pod fell again several meters deeper. It was later rescued with its pilots by the tractor beam of the Vulcan combat cruiser Ti'Mur. ( ) Shuttlepod 1 was used to transport Captain Archer, T'Pol, Hoshi Sato, and to the surface of the Akaali homeworld. It landed next to a farm where the crew hid the pod under trees. ( ) In August of 2151, an away team used Shuttlepod 1 to transport aboard the Earth Cargo Service freighter and docked at docking port D7. Later, the shuttlepod was jettisoned by the Fortunate when they also jettisoned their cargo module 8 where the away team was locked in. The shuttlepod was retrieved by Enterprise NX-01. ( ) In November of 2151, Tucker and Reed embarked on a mission to test the shuttlepod's targeting scanners. The shuttlepod was hit by micro-singularities, disabling its sensors and communications systems. Returning to their rendezvous point early, Tucker and Reed discovered debris, including some from Enterprise. Believing the Enterprise to have been destroyed, they set course for Echo 3, only to be hit by more micro-singularities, destroying most of their oxygen supply. Tucker managed to repair the communications system to receive messages, enabling Enterprise to reach them, but not for them to reach Enterprise. With the crew's planned rendezvous to come eleven hours too late to save them, they detached their impulse engine and destroyed it to signal Enterprise. The pair was rescued with only two to three hours of oxygen left. ( ) Appendices Background information The interior sets of the shuttlepod were built on Paramount Stage 9 and 18. (Call sheets) Appearances * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (seen as Shuttlepod 2 in the following episode, ) ** ** (Season 4) de:Fähre 1 Shuttlepod 01, 2151